


Learning Curve

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Homework, Nipples, learning methods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snarl from the other side of the bed drew Stiles out of his reading for his history paper.  He looked up and saw Malia moving to shred her notes with a clawed hand.</p>
<p>“Whoa, whoa!” Stiles reached out and grabbed the papers before they were made into confetti.  “No need to take it out on Lydia’s notes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Curve

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bingo square "highlight" for a challenge at beacon_hills on LJ.

A snarl from the other side of the bed drew Stiles out of his reading for his history paper. He looked up and saw Malia moving to shred her notes with a clawed hand.

“Whoa, whoa!” Stiles reached out and grabbed the papers before they were made into confetti. “No need to take it out on Lydia’s notes.”

“I don’t understand why I need to know this stuff,” Malia growled, frustrated. “Am I actually going to use this crap ever?”

“No,” Stiles replied, tucking the notes under his pillow. “But it’s the torture someone decades ago decided to inflict on students everywhere. I promise, we’ll make sure you get through this.”

He ran a hand up Malia’s back, then plucked the red highlighter out of her hand and hid it, too. “I have an idea.”

She looked over her shoulder, frowning. “More word association?”

“Nope,” Stiles replied with a grin. He picked up her green highlighter and gave it to her before tugging her upright. “Show me what you understand.”

Malia cocked her head, confused until Stiles pulled his shirt over his head and threw it somewhere on his floor. She grinned at him and leaned in to kiss him, licking into Stiles’ mouth eagerly.

She pushed him back against his pillows as she uncapped the highlighter. “You’re right, I do know a lot on this particular subject.”

“But it never hurts to have a refresher,” Stiles murmured, arching up as Malia trailed the marker around his nipple, leaving a green circle. She followed the path with her tongue, sucking and biting just enough to draw a gasp from Stiles while his nipple pebbled from her actions.

“I think there’s a lot here I’d like to have a reminder on,” Malia whispered against Stiles’ skin as she drew a path with the highlighter to the waistband of his khakis.

“Far be it for me to stand in the way of higher education,” Stiles replied and laid his head back with a grin.


End file.
